Closed
by Bella Rae
Summary: She had to escape, she had to get away... preview: “Don’t you have, a dad or somthin?”“I have a step father, but he… he abuses me, and he said he’d kill me.” ONE SHOT!


**(A/N: This story came to me… well, I'm not sure, I think it was from the pic on my page, but I thought it was good, so I started writing it. I made it a little bit weird, but I think this is ok, so yah… anyways, R&R, I'll have a question at the end on the anime or the manga, or one of the movies and if a lot of people get it right, then I'll update faster. But I'm goin out of town for a few days, so you guys might have to wait a few days for the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or the pic I have on my profile that goes wit this story (I found it on the internet, and I liked it)**

**Closed**

Chapter One

"**Dammit girl! Can't you do anything right!" **

**A slap echoes throughout the house, and mumbling is heard coming from the girl's mouth. **

"**What was that, bitch, I can't hear you!" **

**The girl looks up. She has very unique eyes, a brownish blue. They tend to change color depending on her mood, and at that time, they were blue with a tint of brown. She has tears streaming down her face and there's a red mark on her right cheek. She's sitting in the fetal position on the floor, her knees underneath her. She's in a pair of blue jean short shorts and a red tube top belly shirt.**

"**I said, I'm sorry, it won't happen again." **

**The man snorts. **

"**You say that every time, and every time it's the same. Next time, Kagome, you'll regret it, and you'll pay with your life." **

**Said girl, Kagome's eyes widen in fear, and the man laughs. **

"**That's right, so you better watch yourself."**

"**Y-yes father." **

**The man kicks her in her side.**

"**I told you already, I'm not your father and I never will be, your mother was a slut and never found out who your father was, so as your _step_ father, I got stuck with you when your mother died. So don't call me father, that's minutes off your pathetic life."**

"**Y-yes… Naraku…" **

"**Dammit, why can't you be like your sisters, Kikyo and Kagura? They're everything you would want to be, they're pretty, they're smart, and they _know how_ _to follow directions._ So try to be more like them, why don't you." **

**With that said, he kicks her in her side again in the same spot and walks away. **

'**I got off easy this time…' **

**Kagome tries to get up, but feels a pain in her side and falls back to her knees. **

'**But he kicked me in the same place again. Always that same spot. Dammit Kami, why me!'**

**Across Town**

"**Baby, I wanna go home now. It's ten o'clock and I have something to do…"**

**Said person looks up with green eyes and smirks at her across the table.**

"**What could you possibly have to do that Kagura doesn't?" **

**Hearing her name, a girl turns around wearing a red dress with a slit all the way up to her thigh with flower designs on it, her long hair reaching mid back despite being in a high ponytail. Her eyes are magenta and her bangs are parted in the center. There's a red and white fan at her side, held with a silk black and red belt with flowery designs on it, like the dress.**

"**Did someone say my name?"**

"**Kagu, don't we have to leave now? It's ten." **

**Kagura looks confused then her eyes widen in realization. She mouths one word:**

"**Kagome?"**

**The other girl nods. She's wearing a red and white dress; it's white at the top and fades into a cherry red. Her hair is pulled into an elegant low ponytail, and her eyes are small and slanted. **

"**Sorry guys, Kiki is right, as usual, we have something to do right now, so we need to be home."**

**Amber and green meet as the guys look at each other. They say at the same time,**

"**What do you have to do?"**

**The girls look at each other and say at the same time.**

"**That, babe, is none of your business."**

**The guys sigh at the same time. **

"**Fine, we'll drive you home." Says one. **

**He has light purple stripes on his cheeks and a dark purple crescent moon on his forehead. His hair is silver and goes down all the way to his thighs. **

"**Thank you Sessho-Babe" Says Kagura, kissing him on the cheek.**

"**Sesshomaru, what the hell! Are you goin soft on me!" Yells the other one.**

**He had brown hair with black streaks in it, and he had green eyes, he was tall and lean and he was very kind but he never liked to back down.**

"**No, Onigumo, I just know when to quit." **

**The younger one snorts.**

"**Whatever"**

**Kikyo looks at him with puppy-dog eyes.**

"**But, Oni-Baby, I have somthin to do. You don want my daddy mad at me, do you?"**

**He looks at her with kind eyes.**

"**No, Kikyo, I don't."**

**Then he sighs.**

"**Fine, let's get goin before I change my mind."**

**Back at the house.**

**Kagome is sitting in her room, crying silently. **

'**Kiki, Kagu, where are you?' **

**Five minutes later.**

"**Bye Oni-Babe"**

"**Bye Kiki"**

"**Bye Sessho"**

"**Bye Kagu"**

**They all kiss their boyfriend/girlfriend goodnight and go their separate ways. As soon as the car turns the corner, Kikyo and Kagura run into the house and to their sister's door. Kikyo knocks three times then pauses, then Kagura knocks five times. On the other side, there's clicks, six of them, then the door opens a crack. On seeing that it's really them, the door closes again, and the last lock opens, and Kagome opens the door again, all the way this time. Kikyo and Kagura come inside quickly and Kagome locks the door back. Then she throws herself into her older sisters' arms and starts crying again. **

"**Shhhh, Mae, you're ok, you're a strong girl, that's how you've survived this whole time."**

**Kagome looks up with blue tinted eyes, and sobs, **

"**B-but, Kiki, h-he said n-next time, he'd k-kill m-me." **

**Kikyo and Kagura look at her with wide eyes. **

"**And h-he ca-called m-mom a slut a-and h-he kicked m-me in the same p-place again. I think he b-broke one of my r-ribs t-this time…" **

"**Kago, I think it's time for you to go…" Kagura sighs.**

"**W-what? You guys d-don't want m-me here a-any-more?" **

"**No! Kago, that's not what I meant… I meant… I think you should run away. I'll help you. Remember Sango Taijia? Your old best friend from Osaka?"**

**Kagome nods.**

"**Well, I've been talking to her, and she said the same thing, and she said that she'd take you in, but you have to help her pay rent."**

**Kagome's eyes widen.**

"**And the best part is that she lives in Oakland, California now. In…"**

"**America…" Kagome finishes for her. **

"**Right. My boyfriend, Sesshomaru, you remember him right?" **

"**Yea" **

"**Well, he just turned eighteen today. I could ask him to buy you a plane ticket whenever." **

**Kagome throws herself onto Kagura and starts crying again.**

"**What is it now, Kago?"**

"**N-nothing, I'm jus so h-happy! T-thank you, Kagu, jus tell me the day of the flight and I'll go." **

"**Well, there's something we need to do first. I can send you in a week, but we need to send your clothes first."**

"**No."**

"**What?"**

"**I said no. Naraku is a demon, and he knows my scent. I need new clothes and I need perfume, the same kind every day. That way, if he tries to follow me, he won't be able to, because my scent is different."**

**Kikyo and Kagura look at each other with wide eyes. **

"**What?" **

"**We didn't know that you knew that Naraku was a demon…"**

"**Why do you think I sound-proofed the walls? Well, Kagu, tell Sessh to buy the ticket ASAP, and I'm ready whenever."**

"**Ok. But, Kago, try to act normal, ok, don't act happy, that'll be a dead giveaway."**

"**Trust me, as long as I'm in the same house as Naraku, I can't act happy."**

**Next Day**

"**Sessho, I need a favor of you." **

"**Ok, what is it, Kagu?"**

"**I need you to buy a plane ticket to Oakland California for me."**

"**What! Why! Where are you goin!"**

"**Ha-ha, no, it's not for me to go."**

"**Oh, sigh good, who's it for?"**

"**My sister, Kagome. I can't tell you why she wants to go it's too long a story, and I'm askin you to keep it on the DL, don't tell anybody, but please Sessh, can you get it for her?" Kagura says in a rush. **

"**Yea, I guess so. But when do you need it?"**

"**Two days."**

"**WHAT! Kagu, do you have any idea how expensive that's gonna be!"**

"**Yes, Sessh, and I'm sorry… how bout I move in with you to make up for it?"**

"**You have- Are you serious?"**

**She nods, **

"**100." **

"**Ok then, I'll buy it tonight and she can get on that plane at 10am on Sunday."**

"**Great Sessh! Thank you so much!" **

**12 o'clock, Midnight, Kagome's Room**

"**Well, what'd he say?" **

"**He said yea, you leave on Sunday at 10am. So, what I'm thinking, is that me and Kiki drag him to church with us, say that we want him to meet our boyfriends or something and Oni's little cousin, Kanna can drive you to the airport, she's mute, so she cant tell anybody anyway, but I tol her anyways not to let on where she's takin you or why."**

"**Ok, look, Kagu, I need a favor, I need you to get me some brown hair dye and some cucumber-melon perfume at the mall tomorrow. (That's my favorite) then I need you to bring it to me room. Aiight?"**

"**Yea, alright... Oh, Kago, Imma miss you so much!"**

"**Don't worry Kagu, Imma write to Sessh's house for ya and Oni's house for you, Kiki…" **

**The Next Day 12 o'clock noon**

"**Daddy, can you come to church with us tomorrow? I want you to meat my boyfriend, Onigumo."**

"**And I want you to meet my boyfriend, and future room mate, Sesshomaru."**

"**What do you mean future room mate?"**

"**Well, he asked me to move in with him, and I said yes, because I couldn't wait to get away from Kagome. Ugh, does she have to live with us?"**

"**Yes, Kagura, she does, haven't we had this talk? Fine, I will go with you guys tomorrow. What time?"**

"**Seven in the morning and it ends at eleven." **

"**Damn that's a long ass time. Do I have to dress nice?"**

"**Yes of course father, it's Church."**

"**Ok, Kagome."**

"**Yes Naraku?"**

"**I want this house spotless when I get home tomorrow, or you'll _suffer_ the consequences. Got it?"**

"**Yes, Naraku." **

"**Good, now go to your room, and stay there the rest of the day."**

**She bows and heads upstairs.**

"**Ok, daddy, me and Kiki are headed to the mall."**

"**Ok, here."**

**He hands them $200 each (I don know how to change it to Japanese money) and they head out.**

**1 o'clock in the morning, Kagome's room.**

"**Kago, open up!"**

**The locks click and she opens the door. Kagura and Kikyo step into the room.**

"**Here. I got it."**

**Kagome puts the stuff in a mini backpack that used to be Kagura's. It was blue and black, their favorite colors. It had a black 'K' and a blue 'H'. In there was also, a picture of the three of them in this very room about a week ago, and a pair of her favorite jeans, her hair stuff, a pair of scissors, and a paper with Sesshomaru and Onigumo's addresses. **

"**Here Mae, I bought you something."**

**Kagome took the box from Kikyo. Inside was a locket. The locket was silver and shaped into a heart. There were rose designs on it, and in cursive, made with Sapphires, was a 'K'. She opened the locket and on one side, was a picture of Kikyo, Kagura, Onigumo, and Sesshomaru. On the other side was a message. It said, **

**The Winds Are Changing**

**The letters were in Blue and they were outlined in pink.**

**Kagome's eyes filled with tears and she hugged her sisters. **

"**Wait. Here." Kagura took out her earring from her cartilage and held it out to kagome's.**

"**I'm gonna pierce your ear, so don't scream, ok?"**

"**Aiight." **

**Kagura shoved the earring through Kagome's cartilage and put the back on it quickly. She then gave her some solution after cleaning it. **

"**See, now we match." Kagura said, showing Kagome her ear. **

**Kagome's eyes brimmed with tears and she hugged both her sisters for the last time. They sat there, holding each other for about ten minutes. Then Kagura and Kikyo started out the door.**

"**Imma pay you guys back… don't know how, but I will, I swear it…" Kagome said with tears in her eyes. Kikyo and Kagura nodded their heads and left. **

**Next morning, Six o'clock.**

**Kagome awoke to a loud knock on the door and a **

"**Wake up, slut!" From Kagura. But she knew it was just for show. **

"**I'm up, sister."**

"**Don't call me sister!" **

**Kagome smiled and got out of bed and began to get dressed. Naraku would only buy her slutty clothes, so she'd sew some together or borrow from one of her sisters. **

**Today, she wore a pair of Kagura's old jeans, white for a change, and a blue halter of Kikyo's. She had on blue and white Jordans that Kikyo had bought, but never wore and she had on the locket that Kikyo had bought her. She waited until she heard a car pull out of the driveway, and then she took the hair dye and the scissors and went to the bathroom. She dyed her hair a beautiful light brown. She put the box and all the stuff she'd used into her backpack. Then she blow-dried her hair with Kikyo's bow-drier. **

**She had nothing of her own. All of her possessions were burned in front of her after the… incident. So when she needed to use something, she used her sisters' stuff, and they let her. **

**She blow dried her hair and used the comb on the end to comb through the knots in her hair. After that, her hair was bone straight, like it was before, like Kikyo's. Then she took out the scissors and proceeded to cut her hair. She cut it to the middle of her neck evenly. Then she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like a completely different person. She put the box in her bag and cleaned the bathroom till it shined. Then she sprayed air freshener so that Naraku wouldn't know what happened. **

**She straightened her house up a little bit and then sat on her bed and looked around her room for the last time. She was leaving. She was gonna be free. **

**A horn honked outside. She looked and there was a silver lexis and inside was a girl with white hair. Kagome grabbed her bag, and ran outside. Once they were a considerable distance from her house, Kagome sprayed the perfume on herself and then smiled. **

**Kanna dropped her off at the airport and then waved and smiled. Kagome smiled back, then she ran into the airport. She sat down near her boarding area. Soon, a guy with silver hair and dog ears sat down next to her. **

"**Wassup." He said. She jumped, and then looked at him.**

"**Hey."**

"**I'm Inuyasha, what's your name?"**

"**Kagome."**

"**Kagome? Kagome Higurashi?"  
**

"**Da one an' only!"**

"**Cause my brother's girlfriend has a sister named Kagome Higurashi."**

"**Oh, so you're Sessh's little brother. Yall look alike. But you show more emotion then he does. So, where you goin?"**

"**Oakland California. I live there, I jus came here to visit Sesshomaru. We don't always get along but, he's all I got, you know?" **

"**Yea… Kagura and Kikyo are all I got."**

"**Don't you have, a dad or somthin?"**

"**I have a step father, but he… he abuses me, and he said he'd kill me."**

"**What!" **

"**Yea… it's true. I swear it."**

"**So, you're runnin away?"**

"**Yes. So, where in Oakland do you live?"**

"**I live in East Oakland with my buddy Miro, and next door is my home girl Sango."**

"**What, I'm gonna be livin wit Sango!"**

"**Oh, that's great, so we'll hang out right?"**

"**Yea, fa sho…" **

"**_All passengers boarding flight 67 to Oakland California please begin to line up immediately."_**

"**That's us."**

"**Yup. Ay, kagome, you wanna sit wit me?" **

"**Aiight. Oh, and from now on, call me… Kyome." (Pronounced Ki-oh-may)**

"**Ok, but why?" **

"**I have to stay hidden from Naraku. From now on, my name is Kyome Hoshiomi." **

**_That flight was the longest flight I eva took. But maybe it's cuz I was bein set free. I've heard that it always take a long time when you waitin for somethin you want. Yasha was coo, and I missed San-Chan, so it was worth it. Or so I thought… If only I'd knew what I was in for…_**

'_**The winds are changing'… it took me the longest to figure out what the fuck Kiki was talkin 'bout. But after about a month, I found out… **_

_**Life goes on…**_

**EOC**

**A/N: Well? What do you think? It took me a long time to write, and I jus wrote it from the head… if you have questions, review and ask me, and I'll answer them in the next chapter. It was hard for me… I had to make Kikyo… nice shudders Kikyo-lovers are welcome on this story, cuz she stays like this throughout the story…**

**Ok, here's the question, "How did Inuyasha and Kagome communicate in movie one after Kikyo pushed Kagome through the well?**

**(Yes, easy question, I think, but they'll get harder!)**

**Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease!**

** Kagz **


End file.
